Destruction Of The Future
by Mini-Slayer
Summary: A young girl goes to the past to save her mother, but then ends up changing everything in the future. Will she be able to change things back to the way they were? Or will her birth itself end up being rewritten?
1. To The Past

To The Past!

Disclaimer: I Don't own so don't sue mmkay? Anyway, this has been in my head for a while so tell me what you think. I know I have a few unfinished stories, but I kinda wanted to do this one. So don't be mad if you liked my other stories, I have writers block on them. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, my dad will kill you when he finds out!" A boy about the age of 16 asks the girl standing next to him. "Not to mention it's pretty risky, what we're doing." _I don't think it's a very good idea anyway._ He looks down as the unvoiced thought floats through his head. Messing with the past is only going to ruin the future. Didn't she learn anything from the legion?

"It's no riskier than patrolling the city at night. Anyway, that's where you come in, my dear. You are going to keep him distracted long enough for me to change the past and come back completely unscathed. Trust me, in the long run, he'll thank us for it." The girl says as she goes to her jewelery box and pulls out a belly-ring with a small blue glowing gem. She didn't want anyone from the past knowing she had super powers unless it was truly necessary. She continues looking through it as she pulls out a silver bracelet with a glowing green gem on it, it's harmful effects nullified by the belly-ring she had just put on. "Thanks Chloe." She says under her breath smiling slightly at all the glowing jewelery in her lead lined box. She had every Kryptonite accessory for every occasion.

The boy snorts at being called **dear** and grabs a small backpack from a shelf and begins packing clothes into it from the closet. "Do you own anything other than flannel? I mean really you're just like-" He asks putting shirt after shirt into the bag frowning at her terrible taste in clothing. He was a boy and he still noticed she dressed terribly.

"I swear you finish that sentence with **just like your dad,** you will be singing a new octave, Skylar." The girl says sharply as she grabs some undergarments from a dresser on the other side of her room and tosses them to the boy, smiling slightly as his eyes widen at what she threw at him. "It's not my fault that my mom wasn't here to tell me what was fashionable and what wasn't." She murmured softly, her eyes beginning to water. She bit her lip stubbornly refusing to let the tears fall.

Skylar regretted his word vomit immediately. Trying to ease the mood he dismissed the threat with a wave of his free hand as he knew she'd never go through with it."Yeah, cept you know my mom would make you live your worst fear if you did that. She unlike my dad, actually wants grandchildren." He said lightheartedly. "Uhhhhh, maybe you should finish packing." He said changing the subject, his eyes trying to focus on anything other then the undergarments he was putting in the bag. _Jeeze, does she have no feminine modesty?_ He thought softly as he placed another garment in the bag. _Then again, she has always hung with the boys more than the girls, but still... _He paused mid-thought as he looked down at the red and blue lace bra he was holding. _I never imagined she'd wear something like this!_ He felt a small warmth creeping up as a splash of pink crossed his cheeks as he unintentionally got an image of her walking to the very closet he was standing in-front of in nothing but the bra.

"Why..." The girl raised an eyebrow at the question as she turned to face him again watching him, analyzing the expressions playing across his face. "OH MY GOD, SKYLAR, ARE YOU BLUSHING ABOUT MY UNDERWARE?" She asked, then burst out into a huge grin as heat flooded the boy's face. "You are so pathetic! Oooh Tara has a bra! Oooh she has girl parts." She said in a high pitched mimicking tone.

"N-NO!" He yelled all too quickly, turning away from the now laughing girl he's had a crush on since the 4th grade. "I just think that you should pack your personal things." Skylar said quietly trying to will away the heat in his face.

"Sure. Sure." She said, tying her long brown hair into a messy pony tail as she suddenly remembered something she was missing. "Hey finish packing, I need to go get something." She said then ran out of the room.

"Tara wha-?" He asked, frowning as he realized she was already out of the room. Finishing putting all the clothes in the backpack, he flopped down on the bed, letting the pack fall softly to the floor. He closed his eyes as he listened to some metal song from like the 1990's that was pouring through some retro looking speakers. _You really need to update you're music_. He thought as he got up to shut off the stereo

Tara ran back up the stairs and burst into the room, the door opening with a sharp thud. "Omg Skylar! Tess is here to pick us up, I need to leave now!" She said, slinging her back across her shoulder as she pulled a ring out of her pocket.

"Why is my mom picking us up?" Skylar asked worriedly. The only time she picked them up was when something bad had happened, otherwise it was always his dad who came and got them. He always preferred riding with his dad, who let him and Tara drink on the way, than with his mom who always watched the two with thoughtful eyes that kind of creeped him out.

"Oh, I don't know, you can find out when you leave, but right now I need to go!" She said as she embraced Skylar in a big hug. _So I can find __my__ mom. _She stepped away and slipped the ring on her finger. "I'll be back!" _And everything will be right, you'll see!_


	2. I meet my mom

I meet my mom

**A/N: Alright, please take note that this story is entirely AU. Alicia survived in the Pariah episode. She was not hung. Because well, how on earth can someone with the power to teleport get killed by being hung? Couldn't she have teleported away I mean seriously? I know she was meant to be only a temporary character but still it just wasn't right to kill her like that. So I saved her in the story mmkay? Anyway enough of my rambling, On with the Story!**

"Bark Bark" the golden dog wags his tail and whines at the man in the kitchen, his head darting back and forth from the front door to the guy in front of him. _Hello? Man of steel who has super hearing! Did you not hear that noise in the barn? _He whimpers softly, nudging the man's hand. _Clark something's out there! Ugh stupid Kryptonian. _The dog growls softly and runs to the door scratching at it.

"What is it Shelby? You need let out?" Clark asks the dog, as if it could actually reply. He was about to go to the door when his phone started playing **I'm about to whip somebody's a$$ **causing the man to grumble softly as he went to grab his cellphone knowing that the person who had him assign that ring tone was about to practically scream his ear off. "Hello?" He said halfheartedly, holding the phone away from his ear as the girl on the other end started her endless ramble about how he was late for work and was going to get fired, even though every single time he made it there with at least 5 minutes to spare. "Yeah I know Lois, I'm on my way." He replied as he began to adjust his tie so she didn't have another reason to complain.

"Would you like me to let Shelby out sweetie?" A blonde girl asked as she came down the stairs in a long flannel shirt that was at least 3 sizes too big. "He seems to really gotta go." She said as she walked up to Clark and helped him fix his tie, the sunlight reflecting off of the ring on her finger, casting rainbows across the wall.

"No thanks Alicia, I can do it when I leave. You really should go back to bed. The doctor said-" Clark began, as he placed his hand over hers and grasped it softly, his concerned gaze falling on her pale face. He pulled her closer to him in a small hug as he breathed in her strawberry scented hair, memorizing the smell. Pulling away, he looked into her bright blue eyes, his own full of emotion and longing.

"That I should take it easy, not be on bed rest my whole life." Alicia pouted, her lip jutting out a bit as she looked at her fiancee from beneath her eyelashes, giving him a slight puppy dog whimper. "Maybe you should stay home and keep me in bed." She said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows at him. She really wished he'd spend more time with her, but that's what she gets when she got engaged to a part time reporter/full time superhero.

"I really should let Shelby out." Clark said, using every ounce of will in his body not to take her up on her offer. He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked to the kitchen door, opening it for Shelby. Watching confused as the dog ran barking straight towards the barn, staring for a bit before finally deciding to go after him. "Can you wait here Alicia? I need to go check on something." He said as he walked towards the barn.

"Yeah... I'll just." Alicia looked around the spotless kitchen for something to do. "Sit." She said sadly as she pulled up a chair. _God, you'd think I was shot the way he's treating me. I got food poisoning that's all and he's acting like I'm on my death bed. _She laid her hands on the table and rested her head on them softly closing her eyes as she waited to find out what all the commotion was about. She was just about to doze off when suddenly she heard a small squeak from the doorway. Jerking up her head, Alicia saw that the sound belonged to a young brunette standing there, staring right at her. "Hello?"

"Mom?" Tara gasped softly as she slowly began to approach Alicia of whom, she's only seen in pictures. _Oh my goodness it's really her!_ "I can't believe it. You're here." She cried, running towards Alicia embracing her in a giant hug.

Alicia sat wide eyed as the girl she knew she'd never even seen before, but for some reason felt like she knew, hugged her tightly. She was just about to return the embrace when she saw Clark re-entering the house.

"Well there was nobody out there." Clark said as he walked in, only to be stopped in his tracks by the strange girl hugging his fiancee. "Maybe because she's in here." He said stunned. "Do uh, you two know each other?" he asked as he walked forward in hopes to figure out who this girl was that was in his home. He had almost reached her when he doubled over in pain caused by which, he knew from experience, could only be green Kryptonite.

Alicia, immediately realizing what was happening teleported her and the girl that was still embracing her upstairs. "Explain!" She demanded, untangling the girl from herself as she searched the girl for any green jewelry. Spying the bracelet she immediately snapped the bracelet off and placed it into a lead box that was in the night stand by the bed.

"Okay first, that was a present! Second, I didn't know you could teleport! That's so cool!" Tara gushed, happy that she learned something about her mom already. Nobody ever spoke about her, and when they did, it was only about how crushed Clark became when she died. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She exclaimed, giving her mom another hug, forgetting all about the man downstairs.


End file.
